The Only One
by Maiko Itsumademo
Summary: An idea I came up with when I was bored and being dragged to museums...honestly it's just MithosGenis stuff, because I love them...and it's almost definitely gonna get lemonish by like...the second chapter...if you don't like, then don't read please.
1. Friendship

**I'm on vacation and I'm bored. Therefore I have a lot of time to think of these things...this scene takes place when Mithos and Genis go to get the phandalia flowers to heal Raine – I'm using the scene from the game, not from the manga, where Lloyd followed them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia**

"Hey Genis, between Lloyd and me, who do you like better?"

Lloyd's ears perked up, he hadn't really been listening in, just following to make sure they didn't get hurt, but a question like that was too interesting not to hear the answer to.

"what?" Genis said, caught off guard "well...I like both of you the same"

Lloyd slumped in his hiding place. Genis had given the easy answer, so as not to insult either party. In other words, the boring answer.

Mithos thought a moment and then rephrased his question. "Ok, say Lloyd and I were to get into a fight, who would you side with?"

Genis looked at the ground. He didn't want to have to choose between his two friends, but he knew he would have to give Mithos an answer, finally he reluctantly said "I guess since you don't fight over stupid things like Lloyd does, I'd side with you"

_Who fights over stupid things? _Lloyd thought _whatever, it's natural since Genis doesn't think I'm here _

Mithos smiled, blushing a little "thanks Genis...I guess since Lloyd and you get along so well, I was a little jealous" he laughed a bit, at himself.

"What do you mean? You're my friend too Mithos!" Genis cried "I mean, I've never had a half-elf friend before, so I'm...really happy" he rested his hand on top of Mithos's and smiled up at him.

"Genis..." Mithos said, quietly.

Lloyd felt his heart rate go up slightly, he wondered if he should keep watching, but at the same time he shifted slightly so that he had a better view.

"I know that we'll be friends for a long time" Genis said. Suddenly, and without any warning, Mithos grabbed Genis, and pulled him close, in a tight embrace.

"M-Mithos...?" Genis asked, his face growing hot.

Mithos didn't say anything, he squeezed his eyes shut and held Genis even closer, as if he were afraid that if he let go, Genis would dissapear entirely.

Lloyd's eyes widened, and all at once, he turned his back on the scene. _I can't watch this... _he thought to himself _Genis is my best friend, I owe him his privacy _

"M-Mithos" Genis said "what's wrong?"

Mithos's eyes flew open and he let Genis go just as quickly as he had grabbed him. There was a short silence, and then he stood up and said "we should go...we need to get this medicine back to Raine as soon as possible" without looking to see if Genis was following him, he began walking back down the path towards Altessa's house. Genis stood and stared after him for a moment, he could feel the redness on his cheeks, and he shook his head quickly. He ran to catch up with Mithos.

Lloyd watched them leave, he waited until they were a safe distance away before following, and then chased after them. He thought about what he had seen, wondering if he should tell Raine, or even ask Colette what to do. Finally he decided not to bring it up to anyone. _This is their business, I shouldn't butt in... _but in the back of his mind he was worrying just the slightest bit. Just like he had followed them on this adventure, he decided to keep a close eye on them, just to make sure no one got hurt.

**I can't help but think I've turned Lloyd into a yaoi fan...**


	2. Love

**I have horrible friends. That's why I've suddenly started writing lemon-y yaoi fanfics. By horrible friends I mean friends who think the same way I do but are too lazy to write it themselves. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: still don't own it**

"Genis! Mithos! where have you two been?" The door to Raine's temporary bedroom creaked a bit as the two guiltily slunk into the room, perhaps they had been gone longer than they thought. "Goodness, first you two, then Lloyd leaves on his 'bathroom break'" Raine continued "where is Lloyd anyways? I figured he would come back with you?"

"Lloyd?" Genis said "he wasn't with us..."

"I just had trouble finding the bathroom!" Lloyd said suddenly, entering the room.

"LLOYD..." Tabatha said "WHY DID YOU NOT ASK ME TO SHOW YOU TO THE RESTROOM?" Lloyd laughed nervously as everyone stared at him, finally Genis broke the uncomfortable silence "Well, anyways, listen sis!" he said "Mithos and I found a cure for your illness!"

"Really?" Raine said "I didn't know a cure existed, Altessa said I should just wait it out"

"I've known people who have caught the Ozette flu before" Mithos said quietly, slightly embarrased to be put on the spot suddenly "my parents taught me about this cure..." he trailed off.

After a short pause, Raine began to speak again "Well I'm glad the two of you managed to be productive, however Genis, what in the world happened to you? You're filthy!"

Genis turned red "well uh...I actually...tripped, on the way back..."

Mithos chuckled "it was a rather spectacular fall, Genis, don't be modest"

"Well I don't care what happened!" Raine said, taking on a matronly tone "I can hardly stand to look at you, you're coated in mud!"

"It isn't THAT bad, sis!" Genis argued, "I can deal with it, we don't have time to wash my clothes!"

"GENIS" said Tabatha, sensing a sibling dispute about to arise "PERHAPS YOU SHOULD USE THE BATH, I JUST BROUGHT IN WATER FROM THE WELL"

"N-no, I don't want to waste water!" Genis said, "really Tabatha, I'm fine!"

"You are NOT fine!" Raine insisted "I'll wash your clothes once I take this medicine, you get in the bath, young man!"

Genis sighed, defeated, he said "a-alright..."

"WONDERFUL" Tabatha said "THEN SHALL I DRAW THE BATH FOR YOU?"

Genis once again turned crimson, and looked down at the floor. Everyone chuckled silently, except the tactless Lloyd and Zelos, who both laughed out loud, and Mithos, who wasn't even smiling.

Tabatha blinked "I...DO NOT UNDERSTAND, WHAT IS ENTERTAINGING ABOUT THIS SITUATION?"

Zelos slung an arm around Genis, startling him. "What's wrong kid? Got a crush on Tabatha?"

"N-NO!" Genis yelled, getting more embarrassed by the second "get off of me, Zelos!"

Finally Mithos stepped forward and grabbed Genis's hand, pulling him away from Zelos "it's ok Tabatha, I'll draw the bath for him"

"PLEASE, DO NOT TROUBLE YOURSELF MITHOS..."

"It's no trouble" before anyone could object any further, Mithos yanked Genis out of the bedroom, pulling him towards the bathroom.

"Mithos?" Genis asked "a-are you ok?" Mithos didn't say anything "you know Zelos was just joking...I-I don't...like Tabatha like that or anything...um...is that why you're angry?" Genis blushed, as soon as the words escaped his mouth he regretted them, how he be so self-centred as to think that Mithos would be angry about something like that. _Mithos just thinks of me as a friend..._ Genis thought.

"We're here" Mithos said, entering the bathroom, he walked over the wooden bathtub in the corner. Genis was hardly paying attention, he was so embarrassed, He kept wringing the bottom of his shirt _Why am I so nervous? _He thought.

"...nis? Genis?" Genis looked up, Mithos had been saying something, he hadn't even heard it "uh...um, what was that?" Genis asked.

"The bath is ready, you can get in now" Mithos said, staring at him.

"Oh, thanks" he paused, then realized Mithos had just told him to get in the bath _in front of you? _Genis thought, frantically _what? What what what? Ok, think, don't freak out...do something, don't just stand there! _He told himself _Mithos is gonna think I'm an idiot! _

"Oh" Mithos said suddenly, cracking a small smile "I get it, I'll go get you a towel"

Genis was a marble statue as Mithos walked past and out the door. _He gets what, exactly? __I'm so stupid..._ alone, Genis stripped off his clothes and got in the bathtub. He let himself sink down so that the water was covering his mouth. _Why can't I just act like a normal person? So we hugged...friends hug, I've hugged Lloyd and Colette before! _He closed his eyes _so why...was this different? _He thought back to when Zelos accused him of having a crush on Tabatha, aside from being angry at Zelos, he hadn't felt anything. He thought of Tabatha, there was no feeling aside from friendship there. _But when I think of Mithos... _He felt a twinge, not only mentally but physically. He jumped and realized where his hand was. "w-when did I...?" he muttered, turning bright red. He moved his hand, and the water flowed upwards between his legs "nn..." He clenched his knees together "M-Mithos..." he gasped.

"Genis...?" Genis jumped again and turned towards the door, Mithos was standing in the doorway with a towel, staring at him

"Mithos? H-how long have you...?" Genis looked down, he felt like crying, how stupid could he get? _He's going to hate me... _he thought.

"Were you thinking about me just now?" Mithos asked, closing the door

"N-no...I..." he couldn't think of anything to say _some genius I am..._

Mithos put the towel down and walked toward the bathtub, he sat down and leaned on the side "Genis?" Genis was still avoiding his gaze "Genis...look at me" There was a silence, as Genis kept his eyes downcast. Finally Mithos gently took Genis's face with one hand and turned it towards his own, Genis opened his mouth to say something, try to explain what had just happened, anything, but he didn't have the time, because before he knew what was happening Mithos was kissing him. _M-Mithos? W-what are you doing? _He thought, his eyes wide. Mithos's lips were soft on his own, his tongue ran over the inside of Genis's mouth almost spelling out the words neither of them could say _I love you. _Genis closed his eyes, moving into the kiss. He didn't know when he had started to like Mithos like this, but he realized he didn't have to explain, and neither did Mithos.

* * *

"Bud?" Lloyd gasped and looked up, to see Zelos standing over him "you know, I'm not one to scold for peeping, but is the kids bath really that interesting?"

"NO!" Lloyd whispered, hoping they hadn't heard Zelos from inside, "it's very uninteresting! It's the most boring thing I've ever listened in on! Why don't you go away?"

Zelos stared at Lloyd's obviously red face, and smiled "Ok, now I want to know, is Presea in there too, or what?" He crouched down pressing his ear against the door.

"Zelos!" Lloyd said "go away! I'm just..." he trailed off, there really wasn't a good explanation for what he was doing.

"Oh. My. God." Zelos whispered "I don't believe it!"

"Uh huh, then you should just forget you ever heard it! Go away!"

"Aw c'mon, that hurts bud" Zelos said, giving Lloyd his best puppy dog impression "this is gold! I'd say I can blackmail them for the next few years at least!"

"ZELOS!" Lloyd said, then remembered to keep his voice down, he sighed "ok" he said, desperate "you can stay, just please don't tell anyone!"

Zelos gave Lloyd the thumbs up. Lloyd sighed again _of everyone to come along, why him? _He pressed his ear back up against the door.

* * *

"U-um...Mithos...w-what are you doing?"

"You don't want to take a bath together, Genis?" Mithos said, he was starting to have fun, he hadn't realized how adorable Genis would get when he was flustered. He sat down nearly on top of Genis, in the bath.

Genis gulped as Mithos brought his face close. He shut his eyes as Mithos kissed him again, then gasped as he felt Mithos's hand between his legs. "nn...M-Mithos..." he moaned as Mithos moved to kiss his neck.

"Such a cute face..." Mithos murmured "you're so cute, Genis"

"Mithos...wait, I..."

Mithos moved back "wait? Whats wrong?"

"I...I don't want things to be different between us!" for the first time, Mithos noticed the tears welling up in Genis's eyes. He brought a hand up to Genis's face and wiped away a tear "don't cry, Genis" he said "how could things be different?"

"B-because, you're the only other half-elf my age I've ever known..." he hiccuped "and I was so excited to have a friend like that, but then, I...I..." He paused to catch his breath "I was acting so stupid around you! I couldn't say anything! I-it's stupid but...I'm afraid I won't be able to act normally around you anymore! I-I'm scared!"

Mithos paused, to let Genis calm down, then moved leaned forward and hugged him "you don't have to be afraid" He whispered, into Genis's ear "I love you Genis, just the way you are, so don't be worried or anything around me, there's nothing you could do to make me stop loving you"

Genis hiccuped again, then let himself cry, clinging onto Mithos. They held eachother as if there was nothing else in the world. At that moment, only the two of them mattered.

* * *

"Guys...guys! We should go!" Lloyd's face was bright red, "come on Zelos, even you know they deserve their privacy! And Colette, when did you even get here?"

She didn't answer, her eyes were sparkling and she was whispering something along the lines of "come on...you can do it Genis...just go for it..."

"Ha ha ha...well as much as I want to stay and see how far they can go, I wouldn't want to be here when they get out of the bath"

"And you should really get some tissues" Lloyd said "you've lost a lot of blood"

Zelos stood up, and Lloyd pulled Colette up "come on..." he said "I've never seen Mithos angry, and I don't really want to find out what it's like"

They walked away, Colette still in dreamland, "hey bud, while were in the mood like this, wanna go do something fun?" Zelos said slyly

"...S-something?" Lloyd answered, as creeped out as possible.

"Yeah yeah! Lets go have fun! Let's bring Colettie and have a threeso-" Lloyd smacked him before he could finish "Stay away from me and stay away from Colette!"

**LOL GUYS I CAN'T WRITE LEMON.**


	3. Betrayal

**The last chapter. Yup it was short...and sweet? I hope. By the way, this chapters has HUGE spoilers, please don't read it and have the game ruined for you if you haven't reached the night at Altessa's house/flanior scenes yet**

**Disclaimer: still don't own**

Genis was breathing heavily as he ran down the unfamiliar path, coated in snow. Everyone had been confused when he suddenly left, but he didn't have time to explain, and didn't want to. The note that had been left, only for him, was crumpled up and being held tightly in his fist, leading him to a place he knew the other wouldn't find him. _Mithos... _he thought. He was still in shock, his eyes were red from crying, matching the color of his cheeks, he was sensitive to cold weather. He stopped running to catch his breath, and looked around to see if he was close. He was on the outskirts of town now, and there were alleyways all over the place. _Which one is it...? _he thought, even as he thought it, he found his legs moving all on their own, leading him towards the right place. _It's here, I know he'll be here _Genis walked into the intimidating shadows in the alley. "Mithos?" he called.

"Genis?"

Genis felt like crying all over again as he saw the familiar figure walking towards him. _After all that, after everything we shared, How could you?_ Even so, Mithos had called him here, there had to be some reason. Genis took a step towards Mithos, and then broke into a run, flinging himself into the other boys arms, the arms of the enemy. He rested his head on Mithos's chest, and let the tears come "Mithos...I'm so glad...you came back! I knew you would come back, everyone will be so happy-"

"Genis..." Genis looked up, he looked at Mithos's eyes, and he knew, he hadn't come here to return to the group. "I can't go back" Mithos said quietly "everything...I'm doing everything I can for Martel, I can't abandon her"

Genis bit his lip _but you'll abandon me? _He thought, but he didn't say it.

"Genis," Mithos repeated "come with me"

Genis stared at Mithos "go back to cruxis...with you?"

Mithos nodded, holding Genis close. "When I said I loved you, I meant it, Genis, I don't want to betray you, so please...come with me"

Genis was dead silent. _Go with Mithos? And be accepted, as a half-elf? Mithos is trying to create a world where everyone will be accepted, that's a good thing...could I really...? _He thought of everything he had shared with Mithos up to now _I don't want to let him go... _but then he thought of Presea how she had laughed with him whenever he messed up at the kendama, and Regal how he had taught him so many new recipes, Sheena, the only one who laughed at all his jokes, even Zelos, Genis knew he just liked to kid around, Colette and Lloyd, his best friends, whom he had grown up with, and Raine. _Raine, my sister...my sister who can't cook, but is the smartest person you'll ever meet, my sister who's a little crazy sometimes, but always knows what's on my mind, my kind and protective sister...how could I leave her, and everyone behind? _

"Mithos...I can't" he finally said

"Why?" Mithos asked, pulling Genis even closer

"Just like you can't abandon Martel, Mithos, I can't abandon Raine and everyone, please understand...I love you" Genis looked down, a tear falling in between them.

"Genis...even you...you're abandoning me too?" Mithos's tone became cold.

"No! I-"

Mithos shoved Genis up against the wall of the alley. "Mithos! I don't want to-" Genis tried to explain, before he could continue Mithos kissed him. It wasn't gentle, like the first one they'd shared, or the many after that. It was cold...it was an attack. Mithos's grip tightened on Genis's arms, as he let his head fall onto his shoulder. "You're just like the rest of them!" he yelled "everyone...everyone...everyone will abandon me in the end!"

"Mithos, let me go!" Genis cried "y-you're hurting me!"

Just like that, Genis felt the hands restraining him being pulled away. He looked up, Mithos was panting, and he had backed up against the opposite wall. They stared at eachother, silent, as both of them witnessed and invisible barrier being lifted between the two of them. Genis reached a hand towards Mithos, who jumped, trying to back away more than the wall allowed.

"Mithos..." Genis whispered "please..."

Mithos narrowed his eyes, in an icy voice he whispered "when you said you would side with me...was that a lie?"

Genis's eyes widened. He couldn't do anything but fall to his knees as Mithos walked away.

"Mithos..." he said "Mithos!" he yelled the name over and over, but he didn't return. Genis's head fell into his hands as he sobbed, for the first time since he had left his village, he felt utterly empty.

**I do this because I love them. I'm cruel.**


End file.
